Moroi and Damphir
by Ms.JosephineCullen
Summary: OCXOC limeish, but will comtian lemons later,that's why it's M
1. Tiquilla worms and blood make Moroi HIGH

Dana, sorry, this turned out to be a lime, but it will be a very lemony lemon after the wedding, which, depending on the amount of reviews will come soon, or when I get around to it.

His teeth dripped with my blood, and I could see the want in his eyes for more, but I had already lost so much I was ready to faint. I looked into his jade-green eyes and smiled, he looked happy and healthy, but I just didn't the dirtiest thing one could think of...I let my Moroi fiance` drink my blood during sex. Yes, it was dirty. Yes it was kinky, but it felt so good. I launched into the high that his saliva always had, and I felt him pull out and then he let all the sea men come out of the submarine, if you know what I mean. I smiled up at him, then passed out.

*******************************************

I ran my tounge over her neck, my damphir gaurdian and fiancee` had passed out because I took too much of her blood. I felt horrible. I wasn't royal, nope Yarbrough blood is just another way to say non-royal moroi blood. I don't understand why she loves me so much, I'm a couple measley years older than her, I'm twenty five and she's twenty-two, see not much difference. She's my gaurdian, and she's th e most amazing gaurdian I've ever seen, I was very surprised when I became her charge after she graduated from the Academy. I'm just tall and lanky with a heavt, large forehead and deep hazel eyes. The olny thing I can think of would be moderately attractive is....I can't think of it, but she assures me I'm the most handsome and beautiful person she's ever seen. I took a swig out of the bottle of tiquilla, waiting for Ariel to wake up.  
"Jamie.......can you bring me some juice?" she asked "Or a cookie....or both?" I jumped up to get what she wanted.

**********************************************************************************

"Thanks," I told Jamie when he started to feed me a cookie, his mum's frosted sugar cookies, these thing were soo good. I laid back.  
"No more sex, not tonight." he told me, kissing my forehead and grabbing his underpants to put on. I was about to ask why, but I caught the look of my face in the mirror I kept on my bedside table, I was really pale. "Sorry, I took a little too much. Go to sleep," he added, slipping my panties on me, saving me the trouble. Jamie started to sweep my strawberry blonde curls away from my sweaty, sticky face. I was really glad we were going to get married, so I didn't end up like my mother, who was a whore, and had quite a few children. Ariel Yarbrough would be my name in just a few days, I was soooo excited. I glanced at the bottle of tiquilla, Jamie had had more. I put the cap on.  
"No more tiquilla, not tonight," I tried to immitate his southern drawl and Odessa-born-and-raised type of beautiful articulation. 


	2. The chosen Dampir refuses

James looked around the room, we were out in public, with humans, he was all dressed up in his slacks and button-up shirt, I was in leggins and a tunic, that fell to my thighs and belted at the waist by a large belt. Jamie needed more alcohol, because, he assured me it made him feel like I did when he bit me. There was no way I'd deny him that pleasure. I know that he has lied about that to me, my father was a drunk and was openly so. I doubt James is an alcoholic....okay maybe he is, but he's responsible and is on time for work everyday.....and he never had too bad a hangover, except after an argument. He pulled out his I.D and debit card, so we could purchase the liquor. I blinked at him as he effortlessly picked out his favorite brand of Tiquilla, then found some Jack Daniels.... did he want me to get drunk tonight? Jack is my best friend, I kiss his neck all the time, even while at the Academy, if you know what I mean.

Ariel was staring at me again, like a lovesick schoolgirl, soI smiled at her. She alwas tells me that she loves my big smile, and the way my lips ponch out just a bit, even though I was teased in school for that, carrying my Tiquilla and her favorite brand of Whiskey, Jack Daniels, sometimes, when she'd be sad in school I'd find her in her dorm, taking shots. I didn't want to get her drunk I just wanted her to be happy. She doesn't like Tiquilla, unless I let her drink it out of my mouth. I paid for the alcohol, and carried the bags, holding her hand, my sunglasses keeping her from looking into my eyes, even though she could see into mine. "Yarbrough!" called an officail-sounding voice. "Yes?" I responded, walking over to him, by God it was a royal. "I need your gaurdian. I'm going out of the country, and need more than two, you're not royal, so you can spare on right?" the royal asked, Ivan is is first name, I don't recall his last.  
"Sure, I'll get Alexander to you as soon as he can get over here from the car." I told him, beconning my other gaurdian, Alexander, from the car.  
"No, I want the girl, she's a frikin ledgend." he told me.

***************************************

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no. NO!" was my immediate responce, James is my charge, best friend, and lover, I couldn't function with out him, and I sure as hell wouldn't throw myself in front of anyone except for James.  
"But, my dear, you're the better bet, you have seven molnija marks, as opposed to Alexander's three. You've killed four more strigoi." he said, trying to sound convincing.  
"Thise were all in the last four years, with James as my charge, Alexander has olny had a charge for two years, try him, he'll throw himself inbetween anyone who is a charge of his, I'm dedicated to James." I told him, trying to convince him to take Alexander. He sighed. "If ALexander is the olny one you want to spare for the greater good of all Moroi, then I'll take him." said Ivan. Jeams and I both shrugged.  
"Get the paperwork and I'll sign it." James told him, then went to put the alcohol away. 


End file.
